


Someday

by l_ss



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ss/pseuds/l_ss
Summary: Not all Sunday mornings are calm.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> hey so I really enjoyed writing “Together” and I thought I would try writing another one-shot  
> I think I saw this idea on tt and I decided to give it a try  
> note that this has nothing to do with the show itself just imagine that Maya and Carina have a stable and healthy relationship (((dreams

“Babe, c’mon, do you really have to go to work today? It’s Sunday!”, Carina asked as she made herself even more comfortable in Maya’s embrace; they were both laying on bed, enjoying the laziness of a nice Sunday morning, “and you worked for like 20 hours yesterday”

“Do you really think I wanna get up?”, Maya asked rhetorically, kissing the top of the other woman’s head, “it will be really fast, I promise. Like, 4 hours tops”

“So then we can have lunch together?”, Carina questioned, “and I mean real lunch with dessert at a real place, not salad and protein or whatever healthy gross stuff it is that you have in mind”

“Ok”, Maya sighed, “I promise”

It was 8:30a.m when Maya finally had the courage to get up. She didn’t even bother making breakfast. The faster she went, the faster she would be back. Kissing Carina goodbye, she left for what was supposed to be a chill day at work just filling in paperwork for the week. While for the doctor, she decided to go out for breakfast soon after Maya left. Truth to be told, she was too lazy to cook anything and then wash the dishes after.

Carina made her way to a cozy café she was familiar with. They had real coffee - not that sugary mess Americans are used to drinking - and they also had a delicious croissant. That would be more than enough. She found herself a table in the back, ordering her food and waiting patiently for it to arrive while looking outside the window to see the movement on the streets. It was a relatively cold day in Seattle and it was fun to see couples walking cozily side by side. It made her miss Maya a little, which was kind of stupid once they had been living together for almost a year now and were together basically all the time they were not working. 

The food didn’t take too long to arrive and she enjoyed it slowly and in peace. Until everything was interrupted by the sound of an explosion in the kitchen and fire everywhere.

\-----

The sound of the alarm made Maya jump on her chair. She made her way out of the office as fast as she could to check what the situation was. If it were nothing major, she would go back inside. But this was not the case.

“Explosion at a café on 1st Avenue”, Andy, the only one from her team also there, shared, “we don’t know what caused it yet but the situation seems to be bad”

“Do we know anything about victims?”, Maya asked as she got ready to go out on the field

“Apparently it was not very crowded, but there were some people inside”, Andy gave the captain all the information she had

They made their way there as fast as possible. The scenario was bad, but nothing chaotic. They for sure had seen worse. All of them worked quickly to control the fire, which was apparently caused by a little gas leak that no one had noticed, and get everyone out. The most badly hurt victims were the cooks, who were directed to Grey Sloan right away. Everybody else was treated on the field as their injuries were not so serious.

“Is everyone out?”, Maya asked her colleagues

“There is one more”, Andy said as she carried out a woman on her arms, “woman, around 30, uncouncious, she needs to go to the hospital right away. Maya…”

Maya approached her friend in order to help her but as soon as she took a look at who it was, her heart almost stopped. No, it couldn’t be. How? She was home. She was supposed to be waiting for her so they could have lunch together, and eat dessert and all types of carbs and then go home and stay together and luckily have sex and...no. No! 

“Carina”, Maya let out in an almost sob, “it’s Carina”

“Maya, we need to get her in an ambulance now”, Andy stated firmly, trying to get her friend to come back to her senses a little, with no success

“It’s Carina”, Maya repeated as if she was trying to make sense of her own words

Andy judged it better to ignore her friend for now so she left Maya standing there, petrified, and managed to get Carina in an ambulance to Grey Sloan.

Maya couldn’t move for what seemed like days. She just couldn’t. How is it that one minute they are cuddling in bed and on the other Carina is being carried out of a freaking fire and on her way to the hospital? The firefighter was scared. Scared that something serious might have happened to her girlfriend, scared that she might never see her again, that she might never taste her lips and feel the warmth of her hug again. Scared. It took a while for her to let herself be loved and it also took a while for her to learn how to love Carina the way she deserved it, but she did. She managed. They managed. And now they were living the best moments of their entire relationship. They were finally, truly happy and for a while it felt like nothing could ever change that.  
Andy understood when Maya ignored the call to go back to the station and got into the ambulance with Carina. Her face on her hands, praying to whatever god would hear her. As if gods even did exist. Her girlfriend laid there, oxygen mask covering her face, some burns on her arms. In all honesty, she didn’t look that bad. Maybe nothing major had happened to her, Maya thought, trying to ease her own concerns. The thing is if Carina as much as cut her finger with a knife while cooking, Maya would be worried.

“What do we have here?”, Owen Hunt said as he opened the ambulance door, “Captain Bishop?”

“It’s Carina”, Maya said, “she was in a fire. She has some burns on her arms, can’t breathe properly and has been unconscious since we left the scene”

Hunt and all the team rushed to give Dr. DeLuca the treatment she needed. Fortunately, her condition was not bad. She was unlucky to be sitting in the back, too close to where the fire started and having inhaled more smoke than she should. However, her burns were not severe, she needed no surgery and would most likely be out of the hospital in a couple of days.

\--

It had been some hours and Carina had not woken up yet. That concerned the doctors a little because she was supposed to have gained her conscience back by now, so they decided to keep a closer look. Maya had not left her side for even one second. A lot of people had come to check on the Italian woman already and her younger brother had even managed to spend a longer time with her before he got paged; they all tried to comfort the firefighter. Some of her colleagues had called too, but she would only be fully comforted when Carina woke up. So she made herself as comfortable as possible in those not so comfortable chairs and hoped for the best. 

“Hey, you”, Carina’s soft voice caught Maya by surprise

“You’re awake!”, the blonde one almost jumped to the side of the bed where her lover laid, “finally”

“I was just resting a bit”, Carina managed to joke even in her situation

“You were trying to kill me, that’s what you were”, Maya replied, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend’s forehead

“Look who decided to wake up”, Amelia Shepherd said as she entered the room to check on her patient; since she took a little longer than expected to wake up, the brain surgeon had been checking on her frequently to see if there was anything wrong that they might have missed, “how are you feeling?”

“Like I was on a fire”, the other doctor joked again, making Maya roll her eyes and Amelia smile

“Feeling playful, aren’t we?”, Amelia noticed as she approached the bed, “I just have to do some tests real quick”

Everything seemed to be fine with the Italian. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, but she would be 100% back to normal in no time. All she needed to do was follow the recovery process thoroughly and rest. 

“Are you sure she is fine? Like, there is seriously nothing wrong with her?”, Maya asked for the billionth time

“Again, she is fine. There is absolutely nothing wrong with her”, Amelia reassured, “she just needs to stay under observation for a little while longer”

“Ok, good, ‘cause if she dies I will kill her”, Maya stated seriously, making the other two women laugh

“That’s her way of saying she loves me”, Carina explained playfully, having taken the oxygen mask off her face for the time being

“I bet she does. She has not left you side to go pee”, Amelia shared

“You know she’s a little jealous of you?”, Carina questioned her fellow doctor making her girlfriend’s eyes widen, “yeah, ever since I told her you had invited me for a ménage à trois”

“I...no...I mean...Carina...can we put her back to sleep?”, Maya stuttered her words

“I’ll just leave you two alone”, Amelia left the room giggling at the couple

“Are you really okay?”, Maya asked with a concerned tone

“Yes, I am, you don’t need to worry”, Carina answered softly, “I got very lucky 'cause I’m dating this woman who is a very good firefighter and she put out the fire and everything.”

“Please, don’t ever scare me like that again”, the blonde woman almost begged

“I won’t, I promise”, Carina reassured her, “now, give me a kiss”

After sealing their lips together, Maya took the time to look at the woman she loved - really look at her. Her eyes really only needed to be on her. If anything had happened to the Italian, Maya wasn’t sure how she would survive. She had found her home, her safety spot, in Carina. She was her future, that was for sure. At the end of the day, all Maya wanted the most was to go home to Carina’s arms, talk to her about everything and anything, lay on bed by her side. She wanted every little thing with the other woman - things she didn't even know she was capable of wanting. Her said allergy to monogamy seemed to have faded away with Carina.

“Know what we should do after you get better?”, Maya asked and the woman laying on the bed just raised her eyebrows, “take a trip together. Somewhere in Europe, Italy maybe…”

“I like that idea”, Carina smiled warmly, “then you can see what real food tastes like”

“And then, someday, I wanna marry you”, Maya blurted out without thinking, but she didn’t really care

“You what?”, Carina’s eyes widened in surprise

“I wanna marry you”, she repeated more firmly this time, “but not right now, ‘cause right now I gotta go pee. You heard what Amelia said about me sitting here waiting for Sleepy Beauty to wake up”

With that, Maya left the room leaving a smiley Carina behind.


End file.
